The development of display technology has allowed the manufacture of relatively small size displays to produce high quality images. Alignment of an imaging area of the display with a user's eye is critical to ensure optimum image quality for the user. For example, if the imaging area of a display is rotated by an angle of greater than three degrees relative to a horizontal reference line, the rotation is noticeable to the eye of a user and can detract from the enjoyment of the use of the display.
Typically, a display is formed of a display panel encased within a carrier. The carrier is used to mechanically align the display panel within a device housing. However, use of the carrier requires two alignment steps be performed in order to align the display with a user's eye. The first alignment step requires that the imaging area of the display panel is aligned within the carrier. The alignment between the display panel and the carrier prevents rotation of the display relative to user's eye. The second alignment step requires that the imaging area of the display and carrier combination must be aligned within the housing of the device in which the display is being used. These two alignment steps introduce stacking errors and tolerance errors that add to the expense of the display.